The Scribes Quill
by Rachyda
Summary: What would have happened if Kel did get the task from the Chamber of the Ordeal. She's a restless knight without any quest until the Queen comes out with one more perilous than any other. How's Kel going to deal with this as well as Cleon? K/C r/r plz.
1. Left Out

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me I wish. 

Chapter 1- Left Out

Kel stormed around her new knights quarters impatiently. 

How is it possible that she hadn't been sent out on a duty for the king yet? Why is it that even after the war there was _nothing_ the Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan was seen fit as a knight of the realm to do? 

It was nearly time for the next squires to take the ordeal to become a knight of the realm of Tortall, under the reign of King Jonathon of Conté and Kel had yet to get one mission. 

The Ordeal had been hard on her but she had not been given a quest as she had known some others had. 

Kel had watched her friends go out on missions- to fight on the front, to clear up the mess- and to come back again. Some like Faleron of King's Reach a knight in the year of Cleon of Kennan had been sent out three times. Keladry waited patiently, doing nothing but testing her fear of heights, riding Peach Blossom her defiant strawberry roan and playing games of chess with the realms spymaster and the only other Lady Knight Alanna's adoptive father and Kel's old mentor Miles of Olau. She was now getting frustrated. There had to be some reason why a country that had turmoil in the north from Scanra, that needed all the knights it could get, didn't need her.

It's not fair, they all get to go out and have adventures, even Neal who hates any type of battering has been travelling around with Lady Alanna.' Kel muttered to herself.

Raving angrily like this was out of character for Kel, she had never been one to show her emotions; her childhood spent at the Yamani Islands had sealed that fate, so now when she did express emotion it was for a valid and frustrating reason.

Usually her frustration would have been eased by talking to her old knight master Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake but even he, being the leader of the King's Own, had been sent out and she had not seen him for the past 9 months. 

Kel was brought to her senses when she heard angry chittering from her pet sparrows that were sitting on her bed watching Keladry's process from going to mildly frustrated to infuriated.

Well what do you expect me to do?' she yelled at them lie around like the Yamani Lump I was dubbed?'

The sparrows suddenly rose in a group and flittered around Kel until she got the message that she was supposed to follow them.

They led out of the building and the next place Kel found herself was at the bottom of all her nightmares. The needle loomed above her ominously. 

If you expect me to go up there again I'm not.' Kel called to her birds

They didn't seem to hear or listen because they went through the open door to stand at the foot of the stairs.

The lights were on which meant somebody occupied the needle at the moment.

I shouldn't go up there, there might be an important meeting going on.' Kel replied to her birds.

Still they didn't listen and flittered around Kel's head annoyingly.

Why am I letting birds lead me?' Kel asked herself though inside she did know that she valued the opinions of her birds knowing they had saved her on many occasions.

Resigned to the fact that they would not let up until she climbed the needle.

Slowly, trying not to give into her rising fear, she climbed the needle and without realising it had got to the top before the bottom had even really sunk in on the fear scale.

She heard voices outside and as she went through the door she stepped onto the balcony, terrifying memories of her maid's kidnap flying back at her. She pushed them back and viewed who was on the platform.

Her friends, Numair the Mage and Daine the Wildmage were there. Onua the horse mistress of the Queen's Rider's, someone Kel had only met once on a previous occasion was present and joined in deep conversation was her close friend's mother Queen Thayet along with someone she couldn't identify because his back was turned.

Kel turned to go back without interrupting the meeting when her sparrow's twittered drawing attention to her.

All eyes turned in her direction and Daine's eye lit up with delight at the sight of her.

Keladry! Just the Lady Knight we were discussing. You're brother does not give you a good reputation.'

Kel stared at her confused for a second then scanned the crowd once more.

The unidentifiable man was now revealed to be someone she knew quite well.

A/N: Please please please read and review, but be gentle cuz it's my first fanfic.


	2. Surprise Mission

Disclaimer: These characters are Tamora Pierces creation not mine, apart from Benedict.

This chapter is given to Bectafront because she's the one who helped me start a fanfiction.

Chapter 2- Surprise Missions

Ben!' Kel called in surprise at the man standing before her.

Kel, it's good to see you. It's been a long time hasn't it?'

She had not seen her brother since before she had left on her training to become a knight. Benedict of Mindelan unlike any of her siblings had decided not to become a tool of the court in any way and decided to go off to the university.

Benedict being the very much in between child had spent some of his time on the Yamani Islands before returning back to Tortall after a few years to become a scholar after having many heated debates to his parents about it. 

Keladry's father was not so opposed to the idea of his son becoming a scholar like Pier's himself was but Kel's mother had opposed it strongly as Benedict was her youngest son and was always one getting into trouble. Elane had always opted for Benedict to stay at her side until they returned back to Tortall, she lost the debate and Ben had been shipped back to Tortall to study at the University of Tortall in the area of mythology and mythological creatures. He was now in a high grade of scholar in this area and had been called to study with teachers at the palace like Tkaa.

A very long time.'

Since Benedict had been at the Yamani Islands for a while Kel had been more fond of him that her other brothers though once she had the ambition of knighthood had been decided she had associated her interests more with Anders her oldest brother.

Keladry, we've been discussing you these past few minutes.' Thayet mentioned again obviously wanting Kel to query the matter.

Yes your majesty. What have you been discussing about me?' Kel asked obediently.

The Queen's Rider Trainee's spring camp destination has been decided for this year. We've decided, as there are a large amount of immortals in the area nowadays that this years camp will be held in the Scribe's Quill.'

What the Queen had just suggested Kel thought wasn't the safest place to be when you didn't have experience with fighting immortals. The Scribes Quill was an area in the West of the Tortall that had been known for frequent sightings and attacks of immortals. No one knew why, though many had theorised the question, these immortals chose to plague that area but it was well known for the high danger.

My Lord, the King, decided that he would allow us to go as long as we had enough protection with us. Numair who specialises in immortals with come with us. Daine who comes with us anyway has great experience with them. Your brother Benedict has opted to help for although Master Numair knows much about immortals it will be helpful to have someone who knows every fine detail by heart along. My Lord had approved these people though he has commanded that I take at least 5 of the realms knights with us. Most of them are strewn across the country and My Lord says he can't spare any unit of the King's Own, although the Third are said to be out that way anyway he say that I have to take my own knights. There are not many knights left at court and those that are I have little knowledge of. I would like to commission you to come along and I would also ask that you choose 5 knights with experience of immortals to join us on the camp.'

Kel took in a deep breath, surprised with the newest task. She knew that the Scribe's Quill was dangerous and that not many people came out without at least one scratch. In fact Kel was surprised that the Queen only had to take 5 knights with her though she supposed that Thayet had fought with the king over that issue.

Kel could not except as she had been complaining but minutes ago of her lack of occupied time. She knew this would be dangerous though and something big for her first quest.

My Queen, I accept your offer and I will collect the knights you need.'

She nodded Good we leave in a fortnight to the day, please have you're people ready by then. You are dismissed.'

A/N: I know it's pretty short but I'll try and write longer ones next time.


	3. The Travel Begins

Disclaimer: None of these characters, settings or anything else apart from Benedict are mine. They all belong to Tamora Pierce her being the great writer she is.

A/N: Sorry bout not updating it but you know with school work and being sick I just didn't get around to it. This chapter is dedicated to Dani because she was the one who made if possible for me to post and write this fic.

Chapter 3- The Travel begins

Kel took a while of to consider whom she would take and could only come up with four knights that were still at court that had experience to a certain extent with immortals.

She remembered the friends that were with her when Lord Wyldon had taken them on a spidren hunt with the King's Own, they could be eligible to be commissioned but there were only few at court, most were still out with orders from the king.

Over the two weeks more knights arrived home and more left but none that Kel had in mind. 

It was on the last three days that she had 3 knights and needed 2 more when she was sitting in her room writing a letter to her parents keeping them up to speed on where she would be for the next month or so. They would be afraid for her health though they couldn't do anything because she was to leave in three days and Mindelan was more that three days ride from the palace.

She was disturbed from her letter by a knock at the door.

She was hoping that it wasn't anyone that was bothering her for anything less than a good reason.

Kel!' She heard the scream when she opened the door.

She smiled as she viewed who was standing at the door. Owen of Jesslaw stood in front of her looking as cheerful as he usually did. He was in his last year of being a squire and Kel had noticed that the last few times she had seem Owen he seemed more down to earth and she wondered if it was because of his approaching Ordeal. 

You're back!' Kel smiled, she always missed Owen's cheer.

My Lord and I just returned and we're staying until the Ordeal.'

Good,' Kel nodded, she knew Owen had just told her that because he knew she hadn't been on a mission since becoming a knight and was trying to make her feel happy about it by lending his company.

Is anyone back here at the moment?' Owen asked.

She nodded Merrick is, he's been back for a while, Faleron, Roald and Seaver. There are more due in tonight though.'

He nodded looking happy, he was always one for company and he had the most unsociable knight master, he old training master Lord Wyldon.

How long are you to stay at the palace?' Owen queried, knowing that she had been longing to take a trip home for a while but hadn't just in case she missed her commission.

I'm leaving in two days.' She replied and noticed the surprised look on Owen's face.

Back to Mindelan?' 

No to the Scribes Quill.'

Owen turned as white as a daisy Kel, if you wanted to venture somewhere on your own then maybe it's not the best idea to'

I'm not going on my own Owen, do you think I would be that stupid? I've been commissioned by Queen Thayet to guard the Queen's Riders Trainees on their camp.' Kel interrupted.

Owen looked disappointed If only I were a knight I'd go and fight all the immortals I could find.'

Kel shrugged With your blood thirsty habits maybe it's a good thing that you're not coming. Are you going back to your knight master any time soon?'

He nodded My lord said for me to return in half and hours time.'

Deliver him a message asking him to pop in for a visit this afternoon when he has a moment' 

Owen nodded obediently and then left promising to visit Kel again before she left.

Later that day Kel was again writing letters when she heard a knock at the door again.

Kel again got up and opened but was this time greeted with the face of her old training master Lord Wyldon.

Jesslaw said you wanted to speak to me.'

Kel nodded Come in'

He entered the room and Kel brought him a chair to sit in and sat in one opposite.

Owen tells me that you won't be leaving again for a few months.' Kel started

Yes, unless we are needed in something more urgent I plan to spend the spring here, to check up on the training of the pages. What matter is it of yours?' Lord Wyldon asked but not in a curious manner more in an uncaring one.

I was wondering if you would accompany me, four other knights and the Queen's Riders Trainee's to the Scribes Quill where they shall be having their camp this year.' Although Lord Wyldon was known for being conservative and not approving of Queen Thayet he was also a skilled knight and had experience with immortals.

Lord Wyldon shuffled in his chair, considering the offer.

On the condition that we are back in time for Owen's Ordeal I will accept the offer.'

We will be back by then.' Kel assured.

When do we depart?' 

Two days time, at sunrise if all plans go steady.' Kel replied.

Lord Wyldon left after that excusing himself for preparations.

Kel spent the rest of the afternoon down at the practise yards practising her jousting and going over her glaive practising with the other knights she could find.

Jousting practise was more boring without Raoul to brighten it up. Since the Yamani diplomats left her parents had gone back to Mindelan and she missed practising her glaive work with Ilane of Mindelan. 

You still practise that thing?' A question came from behind her. 

Benedict had again surprised her I just dropped in to see how you were doing with finding some knights.'

Kel swung her glaive down I have one more knight to find. I prefer to travel with people I know rather than people I don't. Many people will work with a Lady Knight when ordered to but when ordered to by the Lady Knight many will refuse or betray.'

Ben nodded I know it's hard for you Kel but you're a good Knight. I was at your knighting you know.'

Kel nodded I thought I saw you in the back. Mother and Father don't mind that you became a scholar you know.'

I know but it's not them not minding that I mind. It's the disappointment in their eyes.'

Kel never really understood why her parents minded her brother becoming a scholar but she always supposed it was something deeper than Ben running off. She was about to reply when she heard her name being yelled.

Cleon?' She could hardly bare to whisper his name.

In a few quick strides they met in a hug.

My sun that lights my days of darkness returns to my arms,' he whispered in her ear.

Ben behind them cleared his throat noisily and they parted realising the public display.

You replaced me,' Cleon said dryly in a disappointed tone.

Kel and Benedict burst out laughing on que. 

When they finally finished Kel had tears in her eyes, Benedict was gasping for air and Cleon looked shattered.

Kel looked around to see if anyone were still outside before stepping forward and kissing Cleon as though filling the space of time where he was gone.

My flame, I could not blow you out with my brains coolness because my hearts fuel is too large.' She whispered to him.

Good,' he whispered back I need to talk to you urgently, I've just come from Kennen and talks with mother.'

Kel gasped; if he had been talking to his mother about her then it was most likely a talk that would incur a marriage proposal.

Ben again cleared his throat and Kel nodded again.

Sorry Ben, we seem to be forgetting you commonly, we have not seen each other since before the war.'

I see that Kel has grown up in a space of years.' Ben muttered to himself.

Cleon of Kennen meet Benedict of Mindelan my youngest brother. Cleon was Conal's (a/n: I can so not remember the brother's name) squire and a friend of mine while he was a page.'

Cleon nodded smiling I have heard many stories from Sir Anders about you Benedict.'

Ben laughed back Yes, you shouldn't believe everything you hear Cleon.'

Cleon was younger than Ben but not by a lot.

Kel shook her head then sighed Ben if you don't mind I have to go up and get changed for dinner. Cleon will you walk with me?'

Ben said farewell and as they were walking to her room Cleon swung his arm around her shoulder.

Kel I missed you so, were it not for the urgency I would have come straight home but my mother is ill and she needed to talk to me about my betrothed.' Cleon said apologetically.

Do not apologise, it's no matter to me.' Kel shrugged.

You don't mean that.' Cleon tightened his grip around his arm.

Kel didn't know why but she was suddenly angry. She shook of Cleon's arm and turned towards him You know what Cleon of Kennan? I did mean that, it doesn't matter to me because your betrothed is, as you said, your betrothed and I'll never be anything more than a lover- less than a lover- to you.'

She stormed off in the direction of her room, hoping that Cleon wouldn't follow her. Until he had returned Kel had not remembered how much in love with Cleon she was. Having a crush on Domitan, Neal's cousin was different because she knew that it'd always be there and there'd always be nothing she could do. With Cleon he knew that she loved him, he knew that she would always love him and she couldn't do anything. What was worse that he was betrothed and seemed to pretend that he wasn't.

Kel wanted to be free of worry about Cleon but she knew she wouldn't ever be.

As she picked up her glaive and started swinging in her room, doing her exercises she glanced over at her bedside table. Sitting there in their usual spot were Kel's waving Yamani cats. Remembering them she started reminiscing about Neal. She hadn't seen him since that day after the Ordeal, he hadn't been back to the palace since. He had then had his heart broken by Kel's friend Yuki, when she declined his offer of marriage. Kel had tried writing to her friend in consolation but all she got was a package in reply. He had sent her back the Yamani good luck cats with a small two line note saying: They do not bring anyone luck. I want nothing to do with Yamani.

Kel felt for her friend and also knew this was the biggest heartbreak her had been through. She hated the fact that she had to stay at court but that was her place for in case she was given a message. 

Neal had then apparently gone to Queenscove where he now resided spending his days doing nothing.

Kel had visited her father a few times, finding him much like his son and someone to enjoy the company of.

That's where she needed to go now Kel thought rising to her feet. 

His Grace Baird of Queenscove, head healer for the king, had finished his day of healing and had gone back to his room where typically you could find Neal's mother as well.

As Kel knocked on the door she started to doubt herself. She had never been to Neal's father's chambers before and wasn't sure if it was correct considering the formal friendship they had.

With all the doubt she was met with Duke Baird or Queenscove smile.

Keladry, it's been a long time since we last talked. Do you need some healing?'

Kel shook her head, she needed healing but no healing that could be seen.

I came to talk, if you have a moment spare.' 

He nodded and stepped out of the doorway permitting her in.

They seated in arm chairs or a lounge room and drank the drinks supplied in silence for a while.

Have you come about Neal?' the Duke asked.

Kel nodded and shook her head I've come more because of Neal than about him but I have come to find out how he is too.'

The Duke smiled slightly He's not too good. He's decided to boycott the palace because our monarchs make alliances with the Yamani Islands. I would say that he needs to open his eyes but that's not something he's willing to do. No, what he needs is for someone to open his eyes for him. He needs his best friend Kel.'

Kel shook her head I've tried but he doesn't want to talk to me.'

He has a choice whether to write or not, he doesn't have the choice whether to see you if you go.'

I can't, I can't I ride out in two days to the Scribes Quill.'

Then, without hexing you, it may be the last time he sees you in one piece.' Baird replied.

Kel knew that Queenscove was only a days ride from the palace then maybe only a few more to the Scribes Quill. If she went tonight then she might be able to catch up with the Queen's troop.

Your Grace, I will go tonight, I'll try and bring you're son back. If all else fails though then maybe he'll give up being a knight and will become a healer.' Kel smiled

Baird laughed I wish that I could say I was glad about that but to tell you the truth I think this is what is best for him.'

The Queen, I don't know if she'll let me go.' Kel thought outloud.

I will talk to Thayet for you. Kelady thankyou.'

He kept me sane through my training, it's only fair that I keep him sane after it.'

Kel left and realised that she still had one knight to find.

There weren't any others at court that she knew or trusted- none except Cleon of Kennan. Kel knew that she loved him so much but didn't know if she could work along side him. It'd have to do.

Going to find Cleon was simple enough, there were enough people around to be able to tell her where he was staying, the hardest part for Kel was bringing herself up to knocking on the door. She did though and he answered.

My sunrise,' he whispered I didn't mean to offend you before. I have good news.'

Kel nodded That's not why I came though. You go first though.'

As I mentioned before I talked to my mother about you and she said we can get married.' He beamed at her.

Kel blinked in surprise, then blinked again and again until the information processed right.

What about you're betrothed? You have to get married.'

He, like her blinked for a few minutes, Don't you want this to happen?'

Kel looked at him Cleon I'm only 20 years old. I've only just been given my first mission. I want to marry you, but I want to be the Knight I spent all those years training to be.' That was a strange outburst of emotion from Kel. It just showed again how stuck she was.

Cleons face sunk But Kel, you can still do that! No one's going to stop you from being a knight, no one's going to do that.'

Cleon!' She yelled exasperated You will, your mother will. I'll end up spending my days at Kennan with your mother teaching me embroidery. You'll want me to stop and have heirs for Kennan. I can't do that, I'm not ready to do that yet.'

Gods Kel! You make my mother sound like a monster. She's not like that, she'll understand. The betrothed that I had had lots of money, that's the only reason I was betrothed to her and that was my father's doing. My mother never wanted that for me, she was just encouraged because we need the money for Kennan. My mother approves of you being a knight, she thinks that it's a good thing that women are allowed to become warriors.'

You'll still want offsprings- children that I'm not ready to have.'

You don't have to do anything that you don't want Kel. You know that I'd _never_ force you to do something you don't want to. I don't mind waiting for children. You're just thinking of excuses. Why don't you want this?'

Kel knew that she did want it, she knew that she did but there wasn't any but, she had just thought that Cleons mother and him would slow her down. She thought marriage would slow her down.

I want this Cleon but I don't know if I'm ready for marriage.'

Well then we don't have to get married immediately. I don't mind waiting to get married but at least agree to marry me.'

Kel nodded she loved Cleon as much as she loved her family. She loved Cleon maybe even more.

Cleon of Kennan I give you my hand in marriage.'

He beamed at her I love you my Sunrise.'

I love you my Cleon.' She whispered back at him before being pulled into a hug.

Cleon pulled away I know that it's not commonly done, but everyone else in my family has done it so I'm going to as well. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to.' He went over to his desk and pulled something out of the draw then grabbed Kel's hand and placed on her finger a silver ring with a brown stone in the centre.

What's the stone?' Kel asked, in awe.

It's tigerseye, it's to give courage, the courage to love.'

She kissed Cleon hard and with all the love that she could have.

They came up for air many times before she remembered why she had come.

Cleon, I came to ask you to go with the Queen's Riders' Trainees to the Scribes Quill. I'm leaving tonight to go to Queenscove, to pull Neal out of the mess that he's got himself in. I'm going to join the Trainees while they're still travelling. I wanted to know if you wanted to join us.'

Cleon smiled tiredly We haven't even had one night together and one of us is leaving. I'll go Kel when do we leave?'

The Queen leaves the day after tomorrow at day break. I need to go now and get my things.'

Sunrise, if it means us being together for more than one day I'll do it.'

Kel wasn't satisfied with this answer but left to get ready. He was waiting for her down at the stables as she mounted Peachblossom. She gave him a kiss goodbye then before riding out brought up the issue she had been thinking about since she left his room.

Cleon you do know that it's not safe for us to have a romance while we're at the Scribes Quill, we need to be alert, it's a dangerous place, I don't want you coming if you're only coming because of me.'

Cleon nodded I know Kel I didn't mean it like that, just being near you longer than two days is enough for me. I know how dangerous the Scribes Quill and obviously if you asked me to come then you thought that I wouldn't distract you from your work.'

Kel smiled Not that Lord Wyldon would let you distract me. He's coming with Owen.'

Cleon laughed No indeed he wouldn't.'

With one more kiss Kel rode out, on her way to Queenscove to bring Neal back from the terrible state he had managed to get himself in. With Hoshi coming with Cleon she could ride fast and was able to make it halfway there by first light.

The only thing she was unsure about was how much Neal would welcome the visit. She pondered this and many other things as she rode the second half of the travel to Queenscove.

The last thought she had before reaching the first paddocks of Queenscove was I wonder what Neal will think about me being betrothed.' 

A/N: I'd hate to do this to people but I'm not publishin another chapter until I get another 10 reviews because right now I've got a terrible feeling that it's terrible. Plz R/R.

Luv

Lady Rachyda


End file.
